Birthday Surprise
by Shika-E.S.W
Summary: Another story my boredom made...enjoy! Shika/FemNaru Rated T because: Read what i wrote in the other summaries......Romance is in one of the genre's but i don't think it suits the story well whatever


Lights shot up into the sky, disappearing for no less then a second before exploding in the sky, creating a beautiful image of lights. People laughed and cheered, they danced and sang, smiling faces as each and every person celebrated, the children ran through the streets laughing and playing. Naruto looked on from her bedroom window, her head resting against the glass, she pulled her knee's closer to her chest.

10: 58 pm

Tsunade her mother figure, maybe she was busy she ran the village after all...Jirayia her Godfather, maybe he was out…Kakashi her sensei, maybe he was late again….Sakura her best friend, she might be doing a shift tonight…Shizune her 'sister', she might be with Sakura or Tsunade, she was a busy person….

All day she waited, all day she sat silently waiting, yearning for someone, someone who cared to utter those three words to her, to acknowledge her and be happy for her existence….could they have forgotten?

It was after-all the day the demon had 'died'…Jirayia and Kakashi would be mourning, Tsunade would be drunk by now, Sakura would be out with friends and family too busy celebrating to notice.

Was it fate that made her so miserable? Was she supposed to feel pain? Did they like seeing her suffer, were they trying to break her with their words and actions? The words that cut deep into her skin and left their scars, the actions that continually bled until their was no blood to shed.

11: 50 pm

Three small words that she yearned for every year, yet they did not give her their time, even after so many years of dedication and hard work, even after she had gotten their acknowledgment, nothing had changed. A crystal of liquid shone in the moonlight as it made it was down her scarred cheek.

11: 58 pm

Two minutes…

A knock came from the door, Naruto jumped at the sound, she turned to face the door, quickly wiping the droplet on her cheek, she made her way curiously towards the door, opening it a peak she was surprised when she saw who was on the other side. Holding a box neatly wrapped, one hand by his side, wearing a simple sky blue yukata with white cloud designs on it with a matching sash which was tied loosely around his waist. His hair, which was usually tied in a high pony tail was now tied in a low one, making the shorter hairs fall over his relaxed features.

Shikamaru held the box out to her, Naruto looked at the box then back at Shikamaru, the male gave her a lazy lopsided smile "Happy birthday troublesome blond" Naruto for the first time in her life gave a genuine smile, waves of happiness washed over her and took over completely, it wasn't the 'Happy Birthday Naruto' she wanted it was something even better.

Opening the door wide she let him in, taking the box from his hands she opened it, inside the box was a chocolate cake, the outer rim was covered in choc chips, the outline of the circular cake had little puffs of vanilla cream, inside the circle of puffs in the middle written in large vanilla cursive writing was 'Happy Birthday Naruto'' underneath the cursive vanilla was two small clouds (made from the same cream that was outlining the cake) underlining it, on top of the clouds was a freshly cut crimson rose.

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru's back, she went over to the kitchen and took out two plates and forks setting one of each down in front of Shikamaru who had just sat down, taking out the rose she put it in a vase which she then filled with water. Walking over to one of the kitchen drawers she took out a knife and hesitantly cut two pieces from the cake, placing one in front of Shikamaru who muttered a small thanks she put placed the other piece onto her plate, her smile still planted on her face, Shikamaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes and blushed before looking back down at his plate. Before he himself found himself smiling at her giddy antics, maybe he should have done this sooner.

**My boredom is really getting out of control these days…**

…**.aw well **

**Review!**

**Shika XD**


End file.
